


The Prince's Lullaby

by Mr_Cerianes, Smashbeak



Category: Original Work
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fantasy, Happy, Happy Ending, Inspired by Disney, Late at Night, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Music, One Shot, Plans For The Future, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Singing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Cerianes/pseuds/Mr_Cerianes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smashbeak/pseuds/Smashbeak
Summary: A tireless prince couldn't fall asleep, so his mother (the queen) sings him a lullaby.
Relationships: King/Queen
Kudos: 2





	The Prince's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Disney and other fantasy stories where someone sings to another person. I've noticed most scenes like these are generally sung to princesses and i noticed that there's not alot or barely any stories involving princes. So, I decided to make my own story for boys and men and anyone who are looking for something different.

The queen walked through her pristine castle. After a long day of royal duties with her darling king, she deserved a good night's rest. It's late, and the castle is quiet. She could only hear her footsteps and the calming chirps of crickets.

She stepped into the royal bedroom. The king was already in bed and in deep sleep. The queen took off her crown and jewelry. She looked into the mirror to let down her hair which was in a tight bun. In the reflection, she saw the bedroom door begin to open. She readied her dagger, for she wasn't expecting sudden visitors; but when she saw that it was the prince (her only child) she lowered it back into her garb. The prince was still just a child at the time. He called out for his mother and father.

"Mama, papa."

The queen walked towards the prince and picked him up.

"Papa is asleep, my dear child, let's talk in the hall."

The queen walked out the door and into the hall, carrying the prince in her arms.

"Now, is there something bothering you, sweetie?"

The prince said, "I'm not sleepy."

The queen gave him a warm smile.

"Well, mama knows just the thing for that, let me show you something," she said while playfully rustling his hair. 

The two were at the hop of the castle. It was a perfect spring night, so it wasn't too hot or cold. The top revealed an absolutely breathtaking view of the entire kingdom. The night lights that glow within the city gave the prince a sense of awe and wonder.

"It's amazing, isn't it," said the queen.

The prince couldn't respond, for he was still mesmerized by the beauty of it all. She turned to face the prince.

"But it's never as amazing as you are."

She said as she playfully presses the tip of his nose with her finger. There was a sudden silence, the breeze brushed against them. The prince looked up to see the queen with her eyes closed; she then took a deep breath. 

*begin slow metal music* 

*the queen begins to sing*

*the prince rest his head on her bosom*

"Life, is like an open door.

Full, of people you adore.

I never knew it would've been this way.

Even those who would've been betrayed. 

I'd like to show those through the silver door.

The rising sun, down through distant shore

You'll never be too far away from me.

I'll search far and wide, even through the distant sea.

You will rule, with compassion and heart.

With a princess, who you'll never be apart. 

I promise, I'll see to it.

I promise, I'll make of it.

With love hand in hand.

As we all stand.

Two new rulers with what had began.

Just like the land, you will also grow.

Gone are the days of pain and sorrow.

As the one with power beyond those without control.

Take away the pain and replace it with heart and soul.

I know it.

I feel it.

I see your love is always infinite. 

She'll stay with you forever, together.

Death won't part you, not even her.

She's strong, she's bold. 

She's the one foretold. 

Like your father was the one for me.

She's the one for you, the one all to see.

Intellectual, she's faithful. 

To you she thinks is phenomenal. 

So rest your head my darling boy.

For the future is full of hope and joy.

For you will have no fear.

For whatever might appear.

I'll always be right here."

*slow metal music fades away as the song ends*

The queen opened her eyes. She looked down to see the prince who was fast asleep in her arms. She gave a heartfelt smile as she began to walk down the steps and into the hall. She headed towards the prince's chamber. She rested him onto his bed and tucked him in, then gave him a kiss on the forehead.

She carefully closed the door, as to not wake him. She walked back into her room and changed into her sleeping gown. She lied next to the king and gave him a kiss on the cheek right before falling asleep while cuddling him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading, I hope you liked it.


End file.
